El Trio Secreto
by The Brucest Writer
Summary: Randy Cunningham, Danny Fenton y Jake Long son tres adolescentes muy diferentes, pero los tres tienen algo en común: son superhéroes. Sin embargo, ninguno sabe de la existencia del otro, hasta que por azares del destino se ven obligados a trabajar juntos para salvar al mundo de una inminente amenaza.


**EL TRIO SECRETO**

 _ **Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, les comparto el fic por el cual creé mi cuenta en primer lugar: ¡El Trio Secreto!**_

 _ **Sé que dije que lo publicaría completo, pero la verdad me iba a tomar mucho tiempo y no quería hacerlos esperar tanto. Tuve que reescribir el capítulo 1 incontables veces hasta que quedara bien, así que… aquí lo tienen.**_

 _ **A propósito, hoy, 23 de diciembre de 2015, se cumple un año de que se me ocurrió esta idea, por lo tanto, el dibujo que está en la portada de esto, yo lo hice hace un año.**_

 _ **NOTA: La historia se lleva a cabo después de la 1ª temporada de Randy Cunningham Ninja Total, la 2ª temporada de Danny Phantom y la 1ª temporada de Jake Long el Dragón Occidental.**_

* * *

 **1**

 **La Historia de Tres Héroes**

Era una hermosa mañana en Norrisville. Las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba y no había una sola nube que amenazara con cubrir sus cálidos rayos. Una suave y fresca brisa agitaba las ramas de los árboles, haciendo caer pequeñas gotas de rocío de sus hojas.

Comenzaba un nuevo ciclo escolar en la Secundaria Norrisville. Los estudiantes llegaban hacia la entrada principal, algunos corrían, otros caminaban y otros platicaban. El principal tema de conversación entre todos, eran las vacaciones de verano. Algunos habían viajado a otros estados o fuera del país, varios fueron de pesca o a algún campamento o parque de diversiones y otros sólo se quedaron en casa buscando con qué entretenerse. Pero ninguno de ellos había tenido un verano tan fantástico como el de Randy Cunningham, quien se encontraba caminando hacia la entrada de la escuela acompañado de su inseparable amigo, Howard Weinerman.

—Enserio Cunningham, ¡este ha sido el mejor verano de todos! —exclamó Howard.

—Sí tú eras el que no quería que fuera el Ninja durante las vacaciones en primer lugar —dijo Randy.

—Sí… Pero como tú nunca me haces caso… —dijo Howard.

Randy puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó.

Ambos entraron a su salón y pusieron sus mochilas junto a sus asientos.

—Sin duda la mejor parte fue cuando los tres descubrieron sus identidades secretas —dijo Howard riéndose—. Debieron ver sus caras, no tenían precio.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hay de lo que tú y los otros cuatro hicieron en el cuartel mientras los chicos y yo estábamos fuera? —dijo Randy haciendo que Howard se ruborice.

—¡Oye! Tú no eres el único que hizo nuevos amigos este verano —dijo Howard cruzando los brazos—, además, lo que nosotros los compañeros hagamos no les incumbe a ustedes los héroes.

En ese momento, el Sr. Banninster entró al salón y cerró la puerta.

—Bien, bien, aquí estamos de nuevo —dijo a la clase—. Como tal vez recordarán, cuando iniciamos el curso pasado, ustedes hicieron un ensayo de 500 palabras sobre lo que hicieron durante sus vacaciones de verano.

Todos asintieron.

—Pues ahora haremos exactamente lo mismo, a ver si no olvidaron cómo escribir —dijo el Sr. Bannister.

Toda la clase se quejó en silencio, excepto por Howard.

—No puede ser, Sr. B, ya hicimos eso —dijo en voz alta—. ¿Qué no se le ocurre nada mejor? No lo sé, ¿algo nuevo?

—¡Oh! Ahora que lo menciona, Sr. Weinerman, creo que tengo la solución a su desconformidad —dijo el Sr. Bannister calmadamente—. ¿Quieren algo nuevo? Entonces ya no escribirán 500 palabras sobre lo que hicieron en el verano.

Toda la clase se alivió.

—¡Ahora harán 1000 palabras! —bramó el Sr. Bannister.

Todos le dirigieron una mirada de odio a Howard, quien se encogió en su pupitre.

—¡Comiencen! —ordenó el Sr. Bannister y en una fracción de segundo, los estudiantes comenzaron a escribir.

—Ahora no tienes excusa para que no te copie —le dijo Howard a Randy—. Esta vez sí tuvimos el mismo verano.

—¡Ugh! De acuerdo —aceptó Randy a regañadientes—, sólo deja que vea por dónde empiezo.

—¿Qué tal por el principio? —dijo Howard con sarcasmo.

En ese momento, un enorme robot parecido a un escarabajo Hércules, destruyó una de las paredes del aula con sus poderosos cuernos y soltó un rugido que hizo cundir el pánico en el salón de clase.

—¡Corran por sus vidas! —exclamó el Sr. Bannister mientras él y el resto de sus alumnos huían de ahí.

—Howard, ¿sabes qué hora es? —preguntó Randy.

Howard frunció el ceño.

—¡Es la Hora Nin- !

—"Hora Ninja" —interrumpió Howard con nada de entusiasmo—. Lo sé.

Randy no perdió un segundo más y se puso su máscara Ninja. Dejó que las cintas negras y rojas se envolvieran alrededor de todo su cuerpo hasta que tuvo el traje Ninja completo.

—¡Bomba de humo! —exclamó el Ninja haciendo su clásica entrada arrojando una bomba de humo para aparecer entre el humo rojo frente a su oponente— Okay, robot, ¡es hora de aplastar algunos insectos!

El robo-escarabajo se dirigió hacia el Ninja y trató de aplastarlo con sus enormes cuernos. El Ninja esquivó el ataque y saltó al lomo del robot, donde comenzó a golpearlo.

—¡Golpe Ninja! ¡Golpe Ninja! ¡Golpe Ninja! —repetía el Ninja.

El robo-escarabajo trataba de quitarse al Ninja de encima pero no lo alcanzaba, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y quedó boca arriba, tendido en el suelo sobre su coraza.

El Ninja, quien había salido ileso y ahora se encontraba en la torre del reloj de la escuela, sólo miraba cómo el robo-escarabajo trataba de ponerse de nuevo en pie, pero la forma redonda de su coraza no se lo permitía. Lo único que podía hacer era agitar sus seis patas metálicas de manera graciosa en el aire.

—¿Eso fue todo? —preguntó el Ninja algo decepcionado de que la pelea hubiese terminado tan pronto.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —preguntó Howard desde el suelo— ¡Acaba con ese robot!

—No creo que sea justo, Howard —respondió Randy—. ¡Mira!, ni siquiera puede ponerse en pie.

—¡Eso no importa!

—Yo creo que mejor espero a que se levante. No quiero que la pelea acabe tan rápido.

—¡Argh! Haz lo que quieras —dijo Howard derrotado. Sabía que no iba a convencer a su amigo.

—Bien, como veo que esto tardará un poco, supongo que puedo empezar con mi ensayo ahora —dijo el Ninja mientras sacaba una hoja de papel y comenzaba a escribir sobre sus vacaciones.

 _Randy Cunningham, 10º Grado_

 _ **Mi BRUCETÁSTICO Verano**_

 _Después del verano en que supe que sería el próximo Ninja, este fue, sin duda, el MÁS BRUCE. Desde que soy el Ninja, los días de escuela han sido mucho más emocionantes, un monstruo o robot ataca casi a diario y eso me mantiene ocupado, aunque a veces suele ser muy cansado… y doloroso. Ya me merecía un descanso, así que mi mejor amigo, Howard, y yo iríamos a Mundo Yiupi para celebrar el comienzo de las vacaciones, pero tuve que prometerle a Howard que no haría NNV (también conocido como "Ninja No Va") durante las vacaciones que porque "siempre lo arruino todo". No podía dejar de lado mis responsabilidades como Ninja aunque estuviera de vacaciones, pues uno nunca sabe cuándo un monstruo, robot o algún villano desquiciado puede atacar._

 _El motivo por el cual dije que mi verano fue "BRUCETÁSTICO", es que durante las vacaciones conocí a un par de chicos que venían de lugares diferentes y que, al igual que yo, eran los protectores de sus respectivas ciudades. Ahora les describiré a mis amigos:_

 _El primero se llama Danny Fenton, un chico de 14 años que viene de Amity Park, un lugar donde los ataques de fantasmas son muy frecuentes. Así es, fantasmas. Danny tiene el cabello negro, ojos azules y siempre viste un par de pantalones azules y una camisa blanca con rojo. Sus dos mejores amigos son Sam Manson y Tucker Foley. Tiene una hermana mayor llamada Jazz y sus padres son Jack y Maddie Fenton, quienes son cazadores de fantasmas (sé que puede sonar loco, pero es verdad). El caso es que un día sus padres construyeron un "portal fantasma", pero no funcionó, así que Danny entró a investigar y al presionar un botón, su ADN se alteró volviéndose mitad fantasma. Así fue como pasó de ser el simple Danny Fenton a ¡Danny PHANTOM! (Ambos nombres suenan igual, lo sé). Siendo Danny Phantom, su cabello se vuelve blanco, sus ojos se tornan verdes y viste un traje negro y blanco con una "D" blanca en el pecho. No sé si la diferencia entre su apariencia civil comparada con la de fantasma es muy convincente, o la gente de Amity Park es muy despistada (¡¿cómo ninjas no se han dado cuenta de las similitudes?!)._

 _El segundo chico se llama Jake Long, tiene 13 años y es más bajo que Danny y yo (lo cual a veces usamos para molestarlo). Vive en la ciudad de Nueva York con sus padres Jonathan y Susan Long, su hermanita Hailey, su abuelo y el perro Fu, que es un perro mágico de 600 años que habla (lo digo enserio). El no obtuvo sus poderes de forma accidental, sino que nació con ellos ya que es descendiente de una larga línea de dragones. Su hermanita también es mitad dragón, pero Jake fue elegido para ser el "Dragón Occidental", que se encarga de proteger la comunidad de criaturas mágicas que viven secretamente en Nueva York (yo también creí que se trataba de una broma, pero ya vi que no es así)._

 _Cada uno de nosotros creía ser el único héroe en el mundo. Qué equivocados estábamos._

—Hmmm… aún no llega a las mil palabras —dijo el Ninja revisando lo que ya tenía—. Supongo que tendré que redactar toda la historia, pero resumida.

—Oye, ¿te diste cuenta de que estás revelando las identidades secretas de los tres en el ensayo que le entregarás al Sr. Bannister? —preguntó Howard, quien había subido al techo para acompañar a Randy.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Otra vez? —preguntó el Ninja dándose cuenta de lo que hizo y rompiendo el papel en pedacitos— Esto me pasó hace un año.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si para pasar el tiempo recordamos cómo tú y los chicos se conocieron en el verano? —sugirió Howard para tratar de animar a su amigo.

—Eso suena bien —dijo el Ninja—. Ahora, ¿por dónde empiezo?

—¿Enserio? ¿Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo? —preguntó Howard fastidiado de que Randy repitiera la misma frase.

* * *

 _ **Esto fue todo, espero haya sido de su agrado, dejen reviews, se aceptan sugerencias y recomendaciones.**_

 _ **Una cosa más, les invito a escuchar la canción "SUPERHERO" de Simon Curtis, pues la elegí como tema principal para El Trio Secreto.**_

 _ **Ya con esto me despido. Les deseo una feliz Navidad y un próspero Ninja Nuevo… quiero decir, próspero Año Nuevo. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **¡Bomba de Humo!**_


End file.
